Learn to let her go
by Venka le fay
Summary: Donatello approaches Splinter about a subject that must lead to a heart aching decision.


Learn to let her go

by Venka Le Fay

**I don't own Ninja Turtles, but if I did this scene would certainly be included in one of the episodes of the upcoming seasons.**

The other turtles, Casey, and April were laughing and enjoying themselves as Donatello entered the Dojo. He could feel his heart cracking every time April looked at Casey and laughed at his jokes. Today she was even sitting next to the dark haired boy like they were truly infatuated. The others didn't notice, but Donatello had. The more he saw, the more he began to really dislike Casey Jones, in fact part of him wished that the human boy wasn't their friend, more so he almost wished that Casey had never been introduced to them at all. And that was what disturbed him most, because as much as he didn't like Casey being close with April, he couldn't just declare she was his girl friend. April was a living person who had thoughts and feelings, not an object. And what was worse the whole thing eerily reminded him of a story he heard many times from his father.

"Years ago, the Shredder or Oroku Saki as he was known then was my friend." Splinter had often told them. "But the love of a woman came between us, the love of a woman named Teng Shen. Teng Shen could have chosen either of us as her husband, and she chose me. However Oroku Saki could not accept her decision and became consumed by his jealousy. Often tormenting me and my beloved until one day he engaged me in a final battle. While he could not defeat me that day, everything I knew and loved: My wife, my daughter, my home, my clan was lost and destroyed."

If things continued he risked repeating the horrors of his father's past, and that was something he feared greatly. Quietly he knelt in front of his father who was in a deep meditative state. A state he could not intrude upon, it was best to wait until Splinter acknowledged him. He fortunately didn't need to wait long.

"Is something troubling you Donatello?" Splinter asked as he opened his eyes to find his third eldest son kneeling before him.

"I was wondering Sensei, about…" Donnie asked his eyes gazing at the floor as he spoke. He didn't want to ask this question, but something told him he had to. "About Teng Shen." Splinter remained silent as if waiting for Donatello of clarify his reasons for asking for such information. "I want to know what you would have done if she had chosen, the Shredder over you?"

"I am assuming you are asking this because of your friend April." Splinter answered, the way Donatello stiffened at the statement confirmed his assumption. Getting to his feet, Splinter approached his son and placed a paw like hand on his shoulder. "You ask what I would have done if she had chosen Oroku Saki over me…I would have done the honorable thing and accepted her decision."

Donatello looked up at his father, not entirely disappointed by this admission, he had suspected as much but at the same time he wished there was more.

"When Teng Shen chose me, Oroku Saki did everything he could to prove she had made the wrong decision so he could claim her as his own." Splinter continued.

"But you fought for the woman you loved." Donatello stated.

"Yes…" Splinter stated. "And no…we both loved Teng Shen and would have given our lives for her. But in our dispute we ceased to see her as a person and more as a possession. And that resulted in her being lost to us both."

Donatello sighed sadly as he started to get up, feeling he had not received any answers for his inquiry. However Splinter gently pushed Donatello back down as if saying there was more to discuss on the matter. Splinter in turn also calmly knelt on the ground facing his third son.

"You were very wise to come to me about this." Splinter answered in the tone of a loving father who must direct his child to make a difficult decision. "I am aware of your feelings for April, but I am also aware that Casey Jones also has similar feelings for her."

"That's just it sensei," Donatello answered as he fought back the tears that threatened to seep from his eyes. "I've loved April from the moment I met her. I enjoy being her friend and in many ways I wish I could be more to her. I know there are something's that I can't provide her, but we'd find ways to work that out. But with Casey it's like I don't matter anymore. I do not want Casey as a rival for April's affections and don't want to view him as an enemy. It's wouldn't be fair to my brothers, and it most certainly be fair to April if I did. I just wish…I just knew what to do."

"If you love her a much as you say." Splinter answered as he placed both paws on his son's shoulders. "Then you must learn to let her go. No matter what choice April makes, you must accept it her decision, my son. If she chooses you, I would be proud to call her my daughter and your brothers would gladly call her their sister. But if April chooses to be with Casey Jones, you must learn to let her go. I know this decision is hard, but you know as well as I that it would be not be wise to follow the mistakes of the past."

Donatello lurched into his father's arms as silent tears fell, painful tears. He loved April too much to lose her. But Splinter had raised him and his brothers to respect concepts such as honor and compassion, and there was no honor or redemption for one who followed the Shredder's path. If he possessively held the one he loved to his heart, he would lose everything. If given the choice, he would rather lose her, then his family.

"I understand, father." Donatello answered tearfully.

Unknown to the father and son, April had listened to the entire conversation. She had grown concerned when she had noticed Donatello walk into the Dojo looking as though he held a great weight on his shoulders. Tears quietly fell down her cheeks, but they were not sad tears. They were gentle appreciative tears. Donatello had given her freedom and while her decision would cause pain to either of her suitors. She felt that at least no matter the decision she made, she was still be able to keep them both as friends.

With Donnie she would have a family who loved a cherished her as one of their own. But with Donatello being a mutant turtle, he would not be physically able to provide her with children or a proper home. And yet with his family, there always seemed to be enough to go around.

With Casey she would be able to have a family, a home, a normal human life. And while she could still remain friends with the turtles, she wouldn't be relegated to the sewers the rest of her existence.

"Thank you, Donnie." She softly whispered as she dried her tears rejoined the other turtles and the human boy, knowing one day she will decide who she truly wanted as her future husband. And face the consequences of her decision.


End file.
